ForestClan (SP)
ForestClan '''is a group of cats living on mainly deciduous woodland. Description ForestClan is mainly peaceful clan, although when they get hostile, they are called the fiercest of the fighters. They are also extremely prideful sometimes. ForestClan is brave, fierce fighters and excellent hunters, being the only Clan that can hunt and fight in dense undergrowth. Their main prey consists of mice, shrews, squirrels and birds, and the occasional rabbit. They have the sense to keep upwind and downwind of their prey. They are considered the lightest of the hearts, being the Clan that suggested marking borders and mentoring. Territory '''ForestClan '''territory is located on a forest, hence its name. Landmarks on its territory include: * '''Camp - The ForestClan camp is in an abandoned quarry, described as a stone hollow enclosed by tall cliffs. The main entrance is through a thorn tunnel, which can lead out of the camp after exiting the dirtplace. There is also a secret entrance that is reached by climbing the rocks. * 'Root Ravine '-''' 'How its name states, it is a big root ravine in which the three clans meet in. One leader in each root. It is big enough for three clans. ForestClan claimed it for a long time until MountainClan and SwampClan convinced ForestClan that the place belonged to StarClan, not them. * '''Sunny Hollow '- A big sandy hollow surrounded by trees, with boulders inside it. Its a good spot for mice. It borders SwampClan with ForestClan. It is inside both Clans' border, causing the two to constantly fight for them. * 'Starlingsongs '- This is a part of the forest that borders MountainClan with ForestClan. It is noted that the trees are so tall, no cat has ever reached the top of them except Forest Climber- ForestClan's founder- which makes it a sacred place for the two. Here, the prey is very plentiful and full, and the birds sing every sunny morning. but ForestClan has finally claimed it for themselves, leaving MountainClan without all the amount of prey. 'ForestClan '''camp is located on a forest, on an abandoned quarry, described as a stone hollow enclosed by tall cliffs. The main entrance is through a thorn tunnel, which can lead out of the camp after exiting the dirtplace. There is also a secret entrance that is reached by climbing the rocks. The leader's den is a crevice in a rock wall, under a rock ledge where the leaders call meetings. Beside it resides the nursery, which is under a thick bramble bush reinforced with thick roots woven together for protection. The apprentices' den is under a big hazel bush, and the warriors' den consists of a big juniper bush. The medicine den is also a crevice in a rock, but it has more space and some rocks around it to store herbs. Beside, resides the elder's den, which was built under the branches of a fallen beech tree. The camp is surrounded by clumps of ferns. Kits like to play around with these plants to trick one another to play-fights. According to Froststar, ForestClan has not been, or will ''never be defeated on its own territory. Trivia See Also * SwampClan, their biggest rivals. * MountainClan, their most compassionate neighbors. Category:Clan Category:Information